


Happy three-four firends

by Irgana



Category: Claymore
Genre: AU, Crack, Gen, лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irgana/pseuds/Irgana
Summary: 3-4 мужика едят и смотрят футбол... ну, или как-то так.





	

Им было вкусно. Сегодня подали двух в начале четвертого десятка и одну в середине второго, не слишком упитанную, но с очень нежным мясом. Были легкий бульон, заливное, салат с тушеной морковью и черничное вино. Двое постарше лежали запеченные на блюде валетом, в обрамлении душистого укропа и с лимоном возле каждой головы; младшая пошла на удивительный десерт с жареными креветками и свежим грейпфрутом. Нижний Даэ на правах старшего нарезал основное блюдо, тогда как Римуто, умело пользуясь глазами по бокам обеих жоп, строго поровну разлил всем вино. Они помолчали в честь Гегемона, а затем выпили.  
– Восхитительно! – Римуто высунул между жопами язык и причмокнул. Рубель, как всегда, хитро улыбнулся, а Верхний Даэ хихикнул – после разделения ему досталась творческая легкомысленная часть сознания. Они занялись едой и быстро нашли главное блюдо изысканным и в меру хорошо протушенным, а десерт – восхитительно легким. Нижнему Даэ меньше всех повезло после возвращения к исходному виду: обнаружилось, что ему никак не удается вырастить все органы чувств и сделать все конечности равнофункциональными. Пораздумав, он решил попеременно жертвовать то слухом, то речевым аппаратом и ограничиться несколькими щупальцами вместо ног и одной хватательной конечностью. К сожалению, она постоянно выходила не слишком цепкой, и Нижний Даэ то и дело ронял еду, поэтому Рубель тактично, словно ненароком, помогал ему: на Верхнего Даэ положиться было нельзя.  
Вошла Трехрукая Лихт и раздала всем гибкие длинные трубочки – бывшие зрительные органы Систа Оракулярного.  
– Какая-то она у тебя… – Римуто запнулся, вспомнив, что они собирались называть Даэ в единственном числе, но решил, что пусть Даэ сами разбираются, к кому из них это относится, и продолжил, – зомбированная получилась. Ни здрасьте, ни поклониться, ни… – он с сожалением проводил взглядом длинные ноги Лихт.  
Нижний Даэ пролил на скатерть соус из черепашьих мозгов и просигнализировал что–то про приоритеты выучки и идеализацию долга. Непонятно было, в кого он такой стеснительный получился. Верхний Даэ, как обычно, хихикнул.  
– Зато она очень исполнительная, – сказал Рубель, коварно улыбаясь бокалу. – А для удовольствий у нас есть Агата.  
Действительно, ненасытная до плотских наслаждений Агата стала настоящим подарком – тем более что после проигрыша не то Мирии, не то Клэр ее хватило на всех, и теперь у каждого в спальне была своя Агата. У Рубеля она даже повизгивала от удовольствия, хотя регенерировали все с одинаковой скоростью.  
Римуто достойно кивнул. С тех пор как он лишился головы, и ему пришлось заменить некрасивую пустоту, вырастив на ее месте две жопы, он стал выглядеть солиднее и, как сам он замечал каждый вечер, разглядывая себя в два сведенных под углом зеркала, даже стал красивее. Впрочем, он и так всегда был самым красивым из их троицы, не говоря уже о знатности: его пульпа была самого темного фиолетового оттенка, как у всех представителей древних родов.  
Нижний Даэ что-то просигналил, и Верхний перевел:  
– Говорит: «Я уже спрашивал тебя, как ты только ее терпел?..»  
Римуто пожал локтями и достойно промолчал. На этот вопрос у них никогда не было принято отвечать.  
– Давайте, – предложим Рубель, ухмыляясь и показывая рукой на глаза Систа.  
Все они взяли по глазу.  
– Хороший был эксперимент, – одобрительно сказал Верхний Даэ, получив в многочисленные руки рабочий материал (пусть и бывший) и наконец проявляя не только энтузиазм, но и разум. – Да и женский вариант удался.  
Приладив глаза Систа к своим зрительным органам, они устремили взоры на Остров.  
– Кто все эти люди? – удивился Римуто. – Откуда ты их только выкопал?  
– Октавия, Кассандра, Присцилла… – начал переводить Верхний Даэ, потом хихикнул: – Вот именно: даже выкопал.  
Рубель торжествующе улыбнулся.  
– Давайте сделаем ставки, – предложил он.  
Римуто поморщился.  
– В прошлый раз, когда ты это предлагал, девицы устроили переворот, и у тебя якобы погорели все активы, – заметил он. – Пока не выплатишь старые долги, никаких новых ставок.  
Некоторое время все молча наблюдали, затем Нижний Даэ начал что-то бурно жестикулировать.  
– Говорит, девица с длинной челкой неправильно держит клеймор, – перевел Верхний.  
Все пошевелили глазами.  
– Правда, – констатировал Рубель, снисходительно улыбаясь. – Это Юма. Она всегда норовила бросить меч.  
– Кто такая Юма?.. – Римуто был недоволен. – Когда мы решили присваивать им порядковые номера, мы напрасно не учли ротации в пределах одной команды. Почему я должен запоминать, как их всех звали?  
– Октавия, Кассандра, Присцилла… – снова начал переводить Верхний Даэ.  
– Зато мы приделали им номера спереди, – вкрадчиво сказал Рубель, ухмыляясь только углами рта. – И то только потому, что кое-кому они все были на одно лицо.  
– Лучше бы и на спину налепили, – раздраженно пожаловался Римуто. – Они так мечутся, что я не успеваю разглядеть, у кого какие волосы. Может, пробудить их всех, чтобы хоть по форме различались?  
– У них самостоятельное сознание, – перевел Верхний Даэ, – они полноценные индивидуумы и… повтори-ка… а, аха, и обладают свободой волеизъявления. Нет, я так и сказал, волеизъявления, не знаю, что тебе послышалось!  
Нижний Даэ смущенно подобрал под себя нижние щупальца: он стеснялся своего физического несовершенства.  
– Вот эта хороша, – причмокнул Римуто, – такая мощная и маленькая… эээ… с короткими волосами… нет, не с самыми, а… нет, и еще подлиннее…  
– Не выйдет, – торжествующе улыбнулся Рубель, – она еще не пробудилась.  
Римуто разочарованно вздохнул* и снова принялся смотреть.  
Некоторое время все сидели тихо, потом начали ерзать. Вот Рубель хмыкнул; вот закудахтал Верхний Даэ; Нижний Даэ шлепнул верхней конечностью по полу и заколотил от возбуждения.  
– Еще, еще – сам того не осознавая, начал приговаривать шепотом Римуто, – давай, давай.  
– Опа, опа! – заголосил Верхний Даэ, подавшись вперед.  
– Ну, давай, еще! – Римуто перестал сдерживаться.  
– Удар!.. – Рубель вскочил, и через секунду пиршественная комната взорвалась криками.  
– ДААА! – вопил Верхний Даэ. – Ура! Йаху! Даешь!  
– Да, да, – приговаривал, упав на место и счастливо улыбаясь, Рубель.  
Нижний Даэ молотил по полу всеми отростками.  
Римуто достойно выразил ликование, сказав:  
– Отлично.  
Сняв глаза Систа, они, довольные, переглянулись.  
– Какой неожиданный, но приятный подарок, – Рубель разморено улыбался.  
Нижний Даэ втянул ухо и вырастил рот.  
– Нбди атллищщ ппля… ббля…  
Смутившись, он вернул ухо на место и просигнализировал.  
– Отличное пополнение коллекции! – перевел Верхний Даэ, потом хихикнул: – Хотя не знаю, может, все-таки там было что-то про «бля», у тебя «рука» опять плохо двигается.  
По Нижнему Даэ прошла рябь, и он обиженно уткнулся глазами в землю.  
– Предлагаю это отметить! – ввернул тактичный Рубель.  
Римуто величаво кивнул. Пока все усаживались за стол, он снова разлил всем поровну вина и поднял тост:  
– С наступающим!  
Их ждал отличный подарок: с острова ехала совершенно новенькая, аккуратно расчлененная соратницами Пробужденная, которая наверняка станет после оживления достойным украшением их дома.

**Author's Note:**

> * Все ведь еще помнят, что у Римуто вместо головы две жопы?)


End file.
